


Flash of a Neon Light

by Poplitealqueen



Series: AtS Fanfic [5]
Category: Awaken the Stars Series - Jer Keene
Genre: Awaken the Stars, BAMF Nari, Ficlet, Gen, New favorite tag right there folks, groan worthy references because i CAN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-21 19:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12464589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poplitealqueen/pseuds/Poplitealqueen
Summary: Django decides that it's time to start teaching the next generation how to call down some old-school Whētu Style lightning.





	Flash of a Neon Light

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ashleshā](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6876577) by [flamethrower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamethrower/pseuds/flamethrower). 



> Finally, I get to post something with my fave, my crush, my love, Ella frigging Som.
> 
> I love her, if you couldn't tell. Everytime she's mentioned anywhere I can't resist the urge to whisper 'Help I'm gay' under my breath. She's great.
> 
> We also got Kai for the first time in my AtS fanfic rush. Eee!
> 
> But enough of my fangirling. Back to fic.
> 
> Enjoy!  
> -Pop

Kai, Ella, and Neumia stand at the end of a short wooden jetty in a line, with Django behind them.

Django has the look and feel of a drill sergeant in his stance, his back ramrod straight and his hands clasped behind his back.

“To call down lightning, you first need to envision it. Imagine bits of ice high in the sky bumping together and creating an electric charge. Imagine that charge building like anger or sadness or any kind of emotion you want, until finally you call it down into a single point,” Django made his way in front of them. “Understood?”

A yes comes from each of them, ranging from unsure to excited. Django nods.

“All right. Kai, you first.”

Kai swallows and holds up one hand, the one with a lightning bolt tattooed on the thin skin of his inner wrist. He says the necessary words in Maori with his eyes closed, and…

…nothing happens.The sky remains painfully blue and lightning-free.

Kai doesn’t lower his arm, until Django finally comes over and pushes it lightly down for him. “Don’t sweat it. This is what practice is for,” he says.

“I wish I knew what I was doing wrong,” Kai grumbles.

Ella elbows him lightly in the side. “My guess? The He-Man pose.”

Kai glowers at her. “Shut up.”

Ella laughs and holds both hands above her head. “Watch and learn, baby brother. Watch and learn.”

Ella closes her eyes and says the words in Maori, shouting the last word to the heavens. A faint taste of ozone fills the air, and…

…nothing happens. Ella squints one eye open, and repeats the words again. Then she repeats the words a third time. Finally, she lowers her hands. Kai bumps her with his elbow.

“It was a good try, Goku. I'm the sure world will lend you its energy next time.”

Ella grinds her teeth together. “Shut up.”

Django chuckles and turns to Neumia, whose brows are furrowed in concentration. “Your turn, Nari.”

The three of them watch as Neumia closes her eyes, hands still at her side, and recites the words. The taste of ozone fills the air, and sparks of blue electricity dance around Neumia like tiny strings caught in a breeze. As the last words leave her mouth, her eyes snap open and she holds out a hand.

Miles out to sea, a fork of lighting bursts from nothing at all and hits the water with a terrific slam.

Nobody says a word at first. Django is pretty sure his mouth is hanging open. It’s Ella who reacts first, jumping up in the air and screaming.

“Holy shit! Holy _shit!_ Nari, you are a badass!”

“That was amazing,” Kai says, still staring out at sea, awestruck. “Nari, you are amazing.”

Neumia is beaming. “Did I do good, Grandpa?” she asks, looking up at Django.

Django blinks. Static still hangs in the air around them, lifting their hair and sparking along their clothing. Ella is right: holy shit.

“You did better than good, kiddo.”

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from a line in the song 'The Sound of Silence'. The actual bit goes 'When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a neon light/That split the night/ And touched the sound of silence' which, I dunno about you, has reminded of Django's lightning since the moment I started reading the series. 
> 
> Now 'scuse me whilst I go cry while thinking about AtS and The Sound of Silence. Because reasons.


End file.
